Epiphany
by Wolf-007
Summary: Shego/Drakken. Shego realizes something while watching when of those dopey love movies. By the way this is from Shego's POV.


A/n: ONESHOT. I like this show, but I'm not a rabid fan, even though I have the theme song on my ipod, that's my excuse if this is bad. Anyway I wrote this from Shego's point of view so don't eat me if it's bad. It's a Shego/Drakken pairing for any of you like me who like this pairing. Don't like don't read. Flames accepted. Kudos for anyone who reviews at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, but since Kim Possible isn't actually in this fanfic I probably have to say I don't own any of these characters Disney does.

I growled and chucked a book at the wall. This was the last time I would let him do this to me. All his stupid plans were always getting us thrown in jail. I was always the first one to find a way out and then I always had to bust him out too. This last plan was too much. It was just too stupid.

There was a knock on my door.

"Shego," Dr. Drakken's voice came through the door.

"What do you want," I demanded without opening the door.

"Well first to talk to you face to face and second discuss my new plans with you."

"No," I said stubbornly.

I heard him moan in frustration. I imagined him running a hand through his hair.

"Please Shego," he asked. Great he was begging now.

"No," I repeated just as stubbornly only louder this time.

"Fine. I'll be in my lab if you reconsider," Drakken said.

After I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore I growled and threw another book at the wall. I sunk onto my bed and looked around my room. This was the worst thing it ran a close second to him putting the emotion controlling chip on me.

I was bored; there wasn't really anything to do in my room. I knew that I would have to face Drakken sometime, but I was going to postpone it as long as I could. I flipped through the channels on the TV. there was nothing good on. I stopped at one of those dopey love movies where the hero rescues the heroine from the clutches of evil just in the nick of time. I smirked I would kick anyone's ass who tried to rescue me. I chose to become evil. Then the hero and the heroine kissed. I turned off the TV. I stopped smirking and sighed sadly. The good guys always get the girl. Unlike me I always picked the wrong guy. I wished that for once that I would get the guy like the heroine does.

_You think even though I'm an evil villainess I would find someone who would do that for me _I thought.

With nothing else to do I got up and went to go find Drakken. He was in his lab with some of the henchmen going over plans for the latest scheme which I still refused to be a part of.

"Ah Shego just in time," Drakken looked at me smiling.

I eyed him warily. "What?"

"I need your help with my latest plan for world domination."

"I told you no and I mean it. Get someone else to do it," I responded.

"Please Shego," he begged looking into my eyes.

Damn it! He knew I couldn't resist him when he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"No," I repeated looking away. "In fact because I know your going to drug me into doing it I'm spending the night with Junior."

Up in my room I threw clothes for tomorrow into an overnight bag. I didn't even call Junior to see if it was okay. He had never protested in the past whenever I came over unannounced. Soon I was standing on his doorstep. I knocked on the door. It was a couple minutes before Junior opened the door.

"Hello Shego," he greeted me surprised. He looked at the bag in my hand. "It's not exactly the best time."

"What do you mean," I asked curiously.

Then the answer resolved itself. A petite blonde wearing an almost see through robe with practically nothing underneath walked into the room.

"Who is it Junior," she asked before spotting me.

I couldn't take it. I turned and ran from Junior before he could say anything. Bad guy always get shown the door and it was worse this time because Junior was also a bad guy.

Back at Drakken's lair I almost ran into Drakken before I got to my rooms. Some emotion must have showed on my face.

"What's wrong Shego," he asked me before I could escape.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," I snapped letting my hands flame up like they did when I was mad. Drakken backed away slowly so he wouldn't make me any madder. He turned around and went the direction he came from.

I waited until I reached my room. Then I flung myself onto the bed and unceremoniously cried. I'm not the girl to cry over a guy, but I couldn't believe Junior cheated in me. True I was mainly into the relationship for the physical aspect, but I still thought he loved me. Going back to the movie earlier I suddenly wished that I had someone like the heroine does. I was crying so hard I didn't hear the door open. In fact I didn't even realize that someone was in my room until someone sat on my bed. I looked up and saw Drakken. Without realizing it I flung myself into his surprised open arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Why doesn't he love me," I asked out loud,

It took a moment for Drakken to process this information. Soon I felt his weight shift underneath me and his arms wrap around me.

"Why is it always the guys I pick," I complained still leaning on Drakken. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was throwing up in disgust for being so mushy.

"This wouldn't happen with me," I heard Drakken mutter under his breath.

"What," I asked half-shocked as I leaned back to stare at him. If I had been farther away I would have thought that I imagined it. Drakken just shook his head.

I sighed and leaned back against him. I was exhausted and his body against mine was warm. I soon fell asleep.

In the morning when I woke up there was someone in the bed next to me. My first thoughts were Junior. Then slowly the events of last night came back to me and I realized that the sleeping figure was Drakken. _Shit. I can't believe I spent the night with Drakken _I thought panicked. I was reminded of the movie yesterday and then it hit me. I was in love with Drakken. No wait that was impossible I couldn't be in love Drakken. He was my boss. He paid me. There was no way I could be in love with him. Slowly my brain began to wake up and the complete events of last night came back to me. Junior cheating on me, my breakdown, and Drakken's awkward comforting.

"I'm in love with Drakken," I said quietly to the empty room.

Beside Drakken stirred, and wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I willingly let him surprised by my own actions.

"I know Shego. I love you too," Drakken responded and was content to fall back asleep while I wrestled with my thoughts.

"The breakdown was just a one time thing don't expect it to happen again," I told him.

"Whatever, Shego, just go back to sleep," Drakken mumbled sleepily.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I had found that love isn't just for the good guys. With that thought I fell back asleep in Drakken's arms.


End file.
